ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Alina Andrei
Alina Andrei is a stuntwoman and actress who portrayed a Sphere Builder in the Star Trek: Enterprise season 3 final episode . As a stunt actress, she received no credit for her appearance and the part where her character was electrocuted was cut out from the episode. Born in Brasov, Transylvania, Romania, Andrei immigrated into the United States in 1983. Andrei studied acting under Barbara Benville and Doug Warhit and several stunt techniques under coaches such as Simon Rhee, Gene LeBell, Bob Yerkes, and Tad Griffith. She is skilled in martial arts, European, Italian, and Asian sword techniques, stunt fights and falls, and horseback riding and is also working as a sword fighting choreographer and instructor. Beside her work on-screen, Andrei is producing, writing, and creating projects, such as the award winning short film La Fleur De La Bataille, the television pilot Omega 1, the direct to DVD series Super Swordfighting Series, and the action drama The Spirit Within. Among her performances in film and television are acting and stunt acting parts in the short science fiction horror thriller Callous Sentiment (2002), the fantasy film The Dream of Alvareen (2004, with Jenna Z. Wilson), the action short film The Crusader (2005), for which she also choreographed the sword fights, the thriller Stranger in the Doorway (2005), the television movie Dead and Deader (2006, with John Billingsley, Armin Shimerman, Mark A. Altman, and Douglas Tait), and 's science fiction film Transformers (2007), as well as the television series LAX (2004, with Bonita Friedericy), Charmed (2005, with Jennifer Tung, David Figlioli, Scott Rinker, and Anthony Molinari), and Justice (2006, with James MacDonald and Carlos Lacamara). Andrei served in several productions as stunt double for actresses, including Noa Tishby in CSI: NY (2005), in Charmed (2006), in the television thriller Company Man (2007, alongside stuntmen Kevin Derr, Mike Gunther, Oliver Keller, Henry Kingi, Jr., Paul Lacovara, Tim Sitarz, and Justin Sundquist), in three episodes of Day Break (2006-2007, with stunts by Scott Workman and Boni Yanagisawa), in Navy NCIS (2007, under stunt coordinator Diamond Farnsworth), in CSI: Miami (2007, along Hugh Aodh O'Brien), in Passions (2007), and for Jennifer Carpenter in several episodes of Dexter (2006-2007, along Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, Mark Munoz, Shawn Crowder, and Scott Leva). She also worked as motion capture performer for the video games Golden Axe (2007), Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008), and Halo Wars (2008). More recently, Andrei appeared in the action film Bare Knuckles (2008, with Bridgett Riley, Spice Williams-Crosby, Dana Dru Evenson, Erica Grace, Katie Rowe, and Boni Yanagisawa), the thriller Stiletto (2008, under stunt coordination by Mark De Alessandro), the horror film Live Evil (2008), episodes of The Office (2008) and Knight Rider (2008, with Bruce Davison), and the comedy 17 Again (2009, with Renee Taglia). She served as stunt double in two episodes of J.J. Abrams' Lost (2008), David Richard Ellis' horror thriller Asylum (2008, with Mark Rolston), an episode of iCarly (2008, with Anthony De Longis and under stunt coordination of Vince Deadrick, Jr.), as stunt double for in Desperate Housewives (2008, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Kevin Rahm, and Arlo Hemphill), as double for in several episodes of Criminal Minds (2007-2008), as double for in the comedy Hard Breakers (2008, with Jeff Chase and stunts by Mark Riccardi), and as stunt double for in the thriller A Perfect Getaway (2009, with Chris Hemsworth). External links * * Andrei, Alina Andrei, Alina Andrei, Alina